


Phan One-shots!

by Geekiefangirl88



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BBC, Cooking, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Phanfiction, Phil is not on fire, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekiefangirl88/pseuds/Geekiefangirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dan and phil cuddle, cook, dance, sing, and give you fluffy feels but also were you cry in agony because of the angst.<br/>Also some head canons I have in my crazy lil mind.<br/>Do not worry! There will be action (If you know what I mean...;)) but not so explicit. <br/>Disclaimer: I've got some of this ideas from tumblr posts or phanart, every idea belongs to its owner, If I used one of your ideas and you aren't comfy eith that just ask me and I will retire it, or give you credit if you want so. Enjoy!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan One-shots!

**Author's Note:**

> Where Phil uses to many stickers and annoy Dan...

Phil had finally found it


End file.
